


D-day

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: D-Day, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: Hyunsuk surprises Jihoon in his MC Debut.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 32





	D-day

'I'm always the last to get things (read: Hyunsuk's attention) since I'm the second oldest in the group.'

Hyunsuk couldn't help but sigh every time he remembers how Jihoon broadcasted to the whole world how he's internally sulking because Hyunsuk always pays attention to the younger members. 

The other members shares the same sentiment as him and that caused a slight commotion on the show they're in. 

March 7, exactly 7 days before Jihoon's 21st birthday is also his debut day as an MC on Inkigayo. 

So now, he will solely have Hyunsuk's time and attention. This day is special for Jihoon and this is also the perfect chance for Hyunsuk to make it up to him. 

Holding bouquet of flowers in one, hand he entered the younger leader's waiting room, sneaking behind the taller who's busy talking to the camera. 

"Aigoo~ who are you?" Jihoon was quick to notice Hyunsuk's approaching figure. The older fall back, four steps away as Jihoon laughs at his funny antics. 

\--

The flowers. Hyunsuk contemplated whether to give him something or not--well actually he really wants to give him something but the thing is he doesn't know what to give. 

Something fitting for celebration? Something that's simple yet enough to convey his sincerity? Something that isn't too much? 

"Just give him flowers." Junkyu popped on his side, it was the night before Jihoon's MC debut and because Junkyu is Hyunsuk's roommate he really can just pop out of anywhere like a mushroom--he's also wearing his pink hoodie so, yeah, he looks like a mushroom. A handsome mushroom.

"Wha--"

"Jihoon will appreciate anything you give him hyung, you don't have to worry."

Junkyu left a dumbstruck Hyunsuk, gaping and staring dumbly at Junkyu's retreating back. How the hell did he know that Hyunsuk needed suggestions? Is that one of Junkyu's so called superhuman abilities? Or maybe because he's a mushroom? 

Anyway, flowers. He'll get him flowers, simple and sincere. Good idea. 

\--

Three seconds. Three seconds almost caused Hyunsuk his sanity. 

He handed Jihoon the flowers and Jihoon, the ever playful and mischievous guy that he is, pulled Hyunsuk in for a hug. 

1...2...3

A three seconds hug made Hyunsuk's heart beat erratically and he mentally prayed that by the proximity of their bodies, Jihoon won't hear the loud thrumming inside his chest. 

\--

"Doyoung really wanted to come too." Hyunsuk needs to divert Jihoon's attention and the first thing he thought of was his favorite so--member, favorite member Doyoung. Great, Hyunsuk. You can do this. 

"Doyoung-ie? So that's why he kept on looking at me at the dorm yesterday." Jihoon responded and Hyunsuk will never admit it but one of the reasons he really likes Doyoung is because he reminds him of someone, and he can be affectionate to Doyoung in a way he can't be with that certain someone. 

\--

He helped Jihoon wear his earpiece and nametag, also took some photos while Jihoon is holding the flowers. The flowers are outshined by Jihoon's smile though and Hyunsuk is having mental warfare.

Jihoon with flowers is a dreamlike sight that is also bad for Hyunsuk's heart who wants to be let out of it's ribcage already. 

\--

Jihoon's special stage with the other MC's. 

Hyunsuk took photos and watched him perform. Jihoon is glowing under the lights and Hyunsuk can't take his eyes off of him. 

He's seen him perform before--heck, they're part of the same group and they do this on a daily basis but seeing him on stage, performing without their other members made Hyunsuk understand what fans are talking about when they say that Jihoon is a total performer equipped with talent and charisma that charms the audience and Hyunsuk himself. 

Proud is an understatement.

Jihoon turned to him and smiled, elated that his hyung was with him the whole day. Hyunsuk is also very happy. His mission succeeded: he has given his time, attention and affection to Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent hehe Happy Birthday to my sunshine, my only sunshine Park LOML Jihoon 
> 
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ♡♡♡


End file.
